


I Won't Tell Anyone

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Trans!Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Sigrit promises Alexander that she won't tell anyone his secret.
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir & Alexander Lemtov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Won't Tell Anyone

Sigrit knew that she and Lars were disqualified. That didn't matter to her. She just loved the fact that she had gotten to spend time with Lars.

Lars had told her to meet him outside--giving Sigrit the time to wave a farewell to the friends that she had met in Eurovision. 

As she walked to the door, Sigrit heard the sounds of what sounded like crying coming from a closet.

She stopped in front of the door, calling in, "Is anyone in here?"

The voice she heard in responce was one she recognized.

"No. Nobody is in here," the voice said back.

"Alexander?" Sigrit made a confused face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Just go away and leave me alone!" The Russian man's voice almost seemed to be consumed by sobs.

For some reason, Sigrit felt really bad. "I'm coming in there," she told him.

"No! Please, don't come in!" Alexander's voice wavered. 

Sigrit sighed. Then she opened the door.

Alexander was sitting on the ground, his eyes were red and his face was soaked from tears. He raised his head to look at Sigrit. His eyes met her's. 

Sigrit could see the pain in the Russian man's eyes. "What's wrong, Alexander?"

Alexander gulped and stayed silent.

Sigrit just stared at him until he spoke. 

Alexander murmered, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone."

That's when Sigrit noticed it.

There was what looked to be red on the crotch of Alexander's leather pants. 

"Oh….," Sigrit began.

Alexander looked like he was going to cry again. "I thought taking hormones would completely stop this...but I guess I was wrong." There was a sigh of pain.

Sigrit then commanded him, "Stay here and I'll get something for that." She went to turn away. 

Alexander called after her in question, "You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

Sigrit turned back toward Alexander and slightly smiled at him. "I promise, I won't."


End file.
